Presents
by Hazey Rine
Summary: No- staring at it would only make her head hurt even more. Victorique can't understand what this feeling was. How boring.


**Title: Presents **

**Summary: No- staring at it would only make her head hurt even more. Victorique can't understand what this feeling was. How boring.**

* * *

Victorique stared at the open book, her mouth halfway open, voice nearly through repeating the sentence she'd said for over three times now. She'd opted to read out loud, wanting to distract herself, but she couldn't.

Her thoughts were distracted, by an inanimate object no less.

"Boring." Victorique tried what she did always, plopping down on the marble floors and rolling around like so. Even if it meant getting her hair and clothes dirtied, she had no other choice. But wait- wasn't that a bad thing if… Abruptly, Victorique stopped, and settled for kicking her legs in the air.

But it _still_ did not work, her mind was fairly distracted.

Why was this even bothering her in the first place? He's always given her presents; it wasn't like this one was any different. Sure, it wasn't the usual sweets, or the usual mystery… it was still just as good.

"Tch…" Victorique sat up, layers of black lace showered around her. Rolling around on the floor was done, and was apparently not allowed. Now what could she do?

. . . Well, she could always talk to Kujo as to why it was bothering her.

"No. I refuse to succumb to such a thing." Victorique stood, the weight of her silver hair nearly sending her back on the floor. She let out a small grunt before walking towards the stairs and settling herself on the sixth floor to gather a few selections.

It was already pass class time, but Kujo had yet to make an appearance (he's probably working his class past their limits) and why should he… after he gave her such a thing without much of an explanation, just a simple 'It's a present, Victorique.'

Maybe there were things that even Victorique couldn't understand. Such as the feeling of not knowing what was his motive behind such a present. He, perhaps had no motive, and was just happy.

"Idiotic Kujo… Ah!" Victorique gasped, a hand on her hair had tugged onto it rather harshly but gently at the same time, surprising her out of her trance.

"What's wrong Victorique-san?" Avril, the school's foreign exchange student from England, had made it a habit of hers to visit the library's sanctuary of silence and books, visiting Victorique at the same time. Her blonde hair now grown down to her shoulders was tied in a ponytail, as a precaution against the heat.

"…Newt." Victorique nodded in acknowledgement before returning to her books. In her opinion, they were far more interesting.

"Oh well, I just stopped by to borrow a book when I noticed you." Avril held up said book and smiled kindly at her, ignoring the bored look that seemed to stay stuck on Victorique's face. "I'll see you later… when you've given Kujo an answer."

"What?" Victorique gasped, even more surprised than before. How did Avril know about that? The woman with shorter hair just smiled over her shoulder and made her way out of the library, taking the stairs two at a time.

Victorique slumped against the banister railing and lowered her gaze to her hands. Would it be wrong to… hold it while she brooded over the matter?

Perhaps not. The small woman raised herself from the floor and walked towards her pile of sweets. She'd left it there, lying harmoniously with the rest of the gifts he had given her, not giving it special treatment because in her opinion, it was just like the rest.

"Maybe you _are_ just… a tad bit more special." Victorique stared at it for a second, cradling it in her hand. What was even more annoying than not knowing why she had it was that she felt so happy holding it just like this.

"Is it really such a bad thing?" A hand enclosed around the object, and Victorique gasped, astound as to how he could just deftly grab it away from her when she was having a moment of brooding.

"Kujo!" He stood there, with his dark colored hair and dark shaded eyes that were looking slightly guarded yet happy at the same time, one of his hands lifted, gripped the pendant of her coin necklace and fiddled with it for a few moments.

"Victorique…" Kujo stepped forward, one of his arms moving to wrap around her waist as they both stayed kneeled on the floor. "Tell me what you're thinking… please."

Victorique regarded that question for a moment. There was another meaning to that and she had to answer properly, or else he'd get the wrong idea to everything that's been happening.

"This… present…" His grip tightened at the word 'present' as he began to stroke her silver flowing hair. She refused to say more and he knew just how hard this was for her, since she's never actually had experience with this.

"Ah- Victorique!" Whatever possessed her to go running out of the botanical garden, she would never know. But she did it anyway.

"Stupid! Stupid… Kujo…" she'd been running for a while now, not even knowing where she was going. Everything was struggling inside of her, struggling to be let out. But she could not do that.

She, Victorique, never panicked, not only for her sake but for Kujo's as well. They depended on each other; they were their strengths as well as their weaknesses.

"Thought I'd find you here." Victorique looked down from where she had climbed up the stubborn tree. Seeing mostly nothing but Kujo, who was smiling, as he took in short breaths. "Victorique… please don't run anymore."

Victorique watched as he continued to climb the tree, climbing his way to her. He stopped on a branch that made sure he was leveled with her so he could gaze into her emerald green eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking… please." Victorique looked at him, then at the dress she wore. They'd gone from Japan back to France, to be able to visit the academy as they'd always treasured it, for it was where they'd met. The war had finished and a full four years had passed. They were both twenty-year old people, living in their happily married life, nothing was better than this present they now had, but Victorique's case was always special. Kujo was, if not confused, then worried.

"Why should I tell you?" The silver haired woman asked, puffing out her cheeks. Kujo stared at her and let out a defeated sigh.

"Because you love me?" He asked, his eyes widening as much as he could into that 'innocent face'.

"That goes without saying." Huffed the woman before bowing her head, her eyes moving to avoid his loving gaze. She felt embarrassed underneath his adoring gaze, but she knew that he wanted- maybe even needed, an answer to his question. "There isn't anything that I find bad about it, Kujo. Just… I'm worried."

At this point, the Asian man found his way to sit on the rough tree bark and stared at his wife imploringly. He knew that this would be a challenge to both of them, not just her.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Victorique's emerald green eyes turned watery, and she lifted a small hand to swipe them away, but not able to manage it for Kujo'd wiped her tears away for her.

"Victorique… Don't think like that." He scolded, wrapping her in his embrace, to which she responded to with her usual snuggling. His hands busied themselves as they ran through her flowing silver hair. "This will be something new for both of us. Don't you agree?"

Victorique shook her head. "At least I won't be bored."

Kujo chuckled, lifting her chin up so he could do something he didn't often do, just when he felt bold enough to invade her personal space.

"Ku…jo?" Victorique's cheeks flared a deep red as his lips brushed against hers, a gentle motion fit only for her case of being so undeniably susceptible. When she got used to the softness pushing against her lips, she responded as she always did- with enthusiasm.

Her hands gripped at the cotton fabric of his shirt, as his hand gripped her chin a little tighter in sync to his arm's stronger hold on her waist. Now, neither two were experienced kissers for they've only kissed each other, but Victorique knew just how Kujo liked to kiss her.

He would be gentle, and then he would nibble against her lips as he did now, before settling his tongue to enter her mouth. She responded with as much vigor as he, for this kiss was popularized in France, the country where she was born.

Victorique let out a murmur of appreciation when he tried his best to gently lower her body against a tree branch big enough to support them as they enclosed in a rare activity of making out.

"This…" Victorique whispered in between her husband's fervent kisses. "Must be the reason we're receiving this mystery."

Kujo halted his kissing for a moment to stare at Victorique. She was slightly red in the face, her silver hair disheveled, her much accustomed headband now somewhere on the grass below. She looked dazzling to him, especially with parted swollen lips that made him want to kiss her even more.

"Nuh-uh!" Victorique sat up before he could kiss her (or place a hand against her dress's corset, for that matter) and shook her head. "We're outside and… what you have in mind _can't_ be good for the baby."

Kujo bit his lip, trying his best to get his wife to revert back to her submissive mood, but only earned a smack on the head.

"You Asians always think using big eyes and a pout on your face will make us European people cave." Victorique pushed Kujo against another branch and settled on making herself comfortable, sitting against his chest, and on his lap. "No, no Monsieur, not this time."

Kujo chuckled, rubbing at his head a bit before relaxing as well, letting his head rest against his wife's. Yes, a baby would be a mystery, and now that he knew Victorique was just as happy as he was, he grew even more excited.

"Victorique…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Victorique rolled her eyes but raised her head and kissed Kujo's chin, which was sadly, the highest she could reach at their given position, before smiling cheekily at him. "Like I said, that goes _without _saying."

* * *

**AN: It's come to mind that out of twenty-nine English stories, there's only one that has a kiss shared between Kujo and Victorique. That's a bit… sad. I guess, =_=. I mean, they got married and all. Sigh, oh well, I think I did an OK job, and… I think Kujo got a little out of character. Victorique, I don't know, did I do well with her?**


End file.
